Heart Of Discord
by Saki Kurosaki
Summary: What happens when Kagome is used for Naraku's purposes?I suck at summaries...NarakuXKagome
1. Chapter 1

** Heart Of Discord**

Summary: What happens when Kagome is used for Naraku's purposes?I suck at summaries...NarakuXKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters but Saki is mine. She may appear in later chapters.

Onward to the story!!

* * *

**Chapter One**

The raven haired teen watched white-haired hanyou as the gang walked through the forest. She admired all his features. From his white dog ears, to his clawed hands. What she wouldn't do to find out if InuYasha loved her. "Kagome!" An annoyed voice said, making her jump.

"Do you sense any jewel shards yet?" It was InuYasha,she looked around and the only shards she saw were InuYasha's and the ones hanging around her neck. "No. No jewel shards here." Kagome said. _He could be a little more nicer._ Kagome thought.

The setting sun peeked through the trees as if warning them night was on its way. "Kagome, when are we gonna set up camp?" Kagome heard a squeaky little voice say, it was Shippo. "Camp does sound good right about now." The monk, Miroku, said as he looked up at the darkening sky.

"We'll make camp here." InuYasha said as everyone dropped their possessions and got the camp ready. A fire was started and Miroku and Shippo made sure Kirara was comfortable while Sango got some food out. "Here you go." She said, handing everyone some food. But stopped when she noticed InuYasha was gone. "Where did InuYasha go?" Sango asked, putting the rest of the nourishment away.

Kagome stood up. "I'll go find him." She said, turning on her heel to venture out into the forest. "I think you should take your bow and arrows with you." Miroku said, giving her friendly advice, but Kagome was too far away to hear him. A slight breeze came and lifted her hair making it seem like it was dancing on the wind.

Then there was silence. Kagome trembled in fear when she couldn't hear one sound. Hoping to see the camp,she turned around but saw nothing but darkness. "InuYasha...?" Kagome called out softly, hoping he would hear him. Then the sensation hit her. She sensed jewel shards.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called a bit louder. She continued her walk, hoping she might bump into him. "InuYasha?! Is that you?" Kagome cried out, as she heard nearby footsteps and bushes being pushed aside. _Run!_ Was all Kagome could think as she turned on her heel and ran for it. After a few yards or so, she tripped over a root and fell to her knees.

Kagome's knee was fine but when she turned her head, she came face-to-face with a demon. It was at least 12 feet tall and it had fangs at least 4 feet long. Letting out a long and loud scream, she hoped someone heard her. The demon brought down a club onto her head and before she faded into unconciousness, she swear she saw a bright light and heard someone say "Windscar!"

* * *

Yea, so it wasn't that good. Review and feel free to flame me. I will update soon! Oh yeah, sorry it was kinda short... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of Discord**

Summary: What happens when Kagome is used for Naraku's purposes?I suck at summaries...NarakuXKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters but Saki is mine. She appears in this chapter or the next. I promise you.

For information on Saki,go to my homepage. the Story.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Kagome...wake up." Sango's voice could be heard as Kagome gained conciousness. "What happened?" Kagome said, trying to sit up but only to be pushed down by Sango. "You need your rest, and InuYasha saved you." Sango said. Kagome looked around and spotted InuYasha.

"Thank you InuYasha." Kagome said,as InuYasha turned to look at her. "I only saved you because you're the only one who can sense the jewel shards." InuYasha said, turning back around. "Now now InuYasha, you shouldn't be so cruel to ladies." The wise words of Miroku spilled out.

As InuYasha started yelling at Miroku, Kagome ended up deep in thought. _Is that really why he saved me? _Kagome thought. _I wish I knew._ Kagome pulled her covers tighter around herself and fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up, she saw that everyone else had fallen asleep and Shippo was curled up next to Kagome.

Panic struck Kagome. She felt like something wasn't right. She felt like Naraku was here, but he wasn't. His icy glare that shot at InuYasha. That could only mean that he was either coming or sending someone. She didn't want to be awake to find out, so she went back to sleep.

* * *

"I need you to do something for me." An icy voice could be heard, echoing quietly through the castle's corridor. "Yes Naraku?" A young girl said, her arms crossed and waiting for him to talk. "I need you to help me _kill_ someone. Will that be a problem?" He said, pacing back and forth. He was too weak to go himself, so he was sending a _mercinary_. "Yes Naraku." The girl said, fading away until there was nothing left.

* * *

Kagome woke up with Sango shaking her. "Kagome wake up.C'mon." Kagome's eyes opened and sat up. "What?" She asked. "We have to go before this fog gets any thicker." Kagome looked around and just noticed the fog. Everyone else was ready so she got ready. As soon as they headed out, the fog become denser and they couldn't see a thing.

"Damn it." InuYasha said, not even his senses could get them out of this. Kagome thought she saw something or someone emerging from the mist. "Look." Kagome said, pointing in the direction of the figure. They saw it too. "Is that a woman?" Miroku asked, noticing the ground-length hair.

She was dragging something along. InuYasha stood in front of everyone and whipped out the tetsaiga. "Who is it?! Show yourself!" He shouted angrily as a woman emerged from the fog. She looked about Kagome's age, maybe a bit older. What she was dragging was a huge sword, bigger than herself, but her carrying it made it look easy.

On the woman's face was the most twisted, insane, devilish smile anyone had ever seen. Her eyes showed lust. A lust for killing. She wore a black and white kimono that cut at the thighs and she wore black boots. "Hello." She said, whipping out her sword in front of her like InuYasha.

"T-that's Kyouki!" Sango called out. "Your Tetsaiga is no match for that, InuYasha!" InuYasha and the others looked at Sango in confusion. "Kyouki is a legendary sword known to wipe out anything. But your Tetsaiga will probably only last for a couple blows." The girl looked over to Sango. "Oh my, you must be the smart one." She said sarcastically.

"By the way, I doubt you'll be a live after this so I'll tell you my name. Kurosaki. Saki Kurosaki." After that, she faded away until she was invisible. "God! What kind of demon runs away after picking a fight!" InuYasha said, but was threw back into the air, his Tetsaiga flying out of his hands and onto the ground.

_How can we fight an enemy we can't see? _Kagome thought, but was cut short as she took another blow to the head. Falling unconcious, she heard Sango and Miroku. "Kagome!" She then faded into unconciousness.

* * *

I know this was kind of short and Kagome gets hit in the head too much, but feel free to flame me.


End file.
